Letter Series
by Fuji S
Summary: Letters are being written to Hijikata. [HijiOki]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however the writings and contents do.

Author Note: Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 1: Here we are**

Hijikata-san,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sending it to Saitou in hopes that this letter could be flown to you via spirit realm. Since he is quite pragmatic in tracking people down with whatever spiritual mystic methods he has. I haven't seen you in one month since you left to help out whomever. I do have to exist Hijikata-san that when you return be sure to bring candy back. It's awfully boring here and being without you for one month is boring.

You're Wife,

Okita Souji

P.S. Saizou says hi too. I even drew him on this letter for you! 3

**September 2: Cat**

Souji,

I've told you to stop with this filly nonsense! Besides you should stop bothering Saitou he has other business and duties he has to attend to. These having nothing to do with you, so stop pestering the man with trying to get him to give me letters if you so want to write to me then just ask Kondou. He has my address or at least the area's I am able to be contacted at.

Also no candy! I am not giving you candy so that you can sicken yourself anymore, however I sent a cat. Don't you dare laugh! It's just the person I am residing with for a few weeks said that they didn't have a home for it. Also stay out of the rain Souji!

-Hijikata

**September 3: Being as yet but a girl**

Toshizou,

It's rather sweet that you've been writing back to Okita-kun. His cheery girlish disposition has warmed the people around him. Sending that stuff cat was incredibly generous of you.

Especially since it made Okita-kun become so energetic to throw close to five men across the floor with his practice matches. I do congratulate you on your well thought out advances.

If you do reply please enclose amount of medical supplies since we have a few bruises and in the up coming days I suspect we might be running short of supplies in medicines. I'll leave it up to you on which medical properties to send if you do that is.

-Kondou

**September 4: I wish**

Kondou,

I did not think that Souji would be so hyper active. I'll be sure to write to him expressing my wishes that he would lay off his aggressiveness on others. He should have never done so in the first place.

As for the medicine enclosed is at least one crate worth of supplies. I do apologize for the long delay since it took quite a while to harvest some of the herbs. I'll be heading off to the next location. Enclose is the address of where I'll be staying.

Keep an eye on Souji for me. I didn't think my leaving would cause him to become so reckless in his care of others.

-Hijikata

**September 5: A winter morning just like any other**

Hijikata-san,

That wasn't nice of you to write a letter scolding me for proclaiming my love for you Mou! It isn't my fault that I got excited when the boys came to play with me in a match. I just wanted to have some fun. You don't have to be so mean Hijikata-san! After all I am like your wife unless you find it more fitting that I am your demon child like other people commented on. I am sure it sounds all kinky but really do you want to have an affair with your own child? If you do I never pegged you to be that type of person Hijikata-san. 3

Also I would like to thank you for the stuff cat. It's very adorable Saizou likes to chew on it. So the pig now is a bit tattered but still plushy. Nothing much has happen lately just that this morning it felt like winter simply colder then any September I've ever felt.

If you were here you probably wouldn't notice it Hijikata-san since you're such a bear. Do you still sleep in at the places you are at now during mornings? Or has the job reform you that you have no choice but to get up early in the morning?

Don't be so unhappy about that comment Hijikata-san after all it is true. You are such a bear in the morning and if you keep on frowning like that your face would be eternally stuck in that frown. Then maybe the villagers would be scared out of their mind and refuse to sell me candy when you accompany me.

Well I have to go now I still have a few duties I have to attend too and make sure that Tetsu is doing his chores among other things. So loves and kisses.

Your Loving Devoted Wife,

Souji

P.S. Here is a drawing of our child Saizou. See isn't his lovely plush bottom so pretty? 3 Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however the writings and contents do.

Author Note: Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series Chapter 2

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 6: Hogwarts, A Life**

Toshizou,

Do you happen to have any remedies for Hogwarts? It seems Tetsu has started to acquire a few of these warts and needs treatments. How he acquire the warts? I am honestly not sure. However, I heard Tetsu's brother muttering that it was because the boy never took a bath. Tetsu however, claims it is because of Okita-kun's pet pig bit him.

Toshi do you know if Okita-kun ever gotten Hogwarts before since I am not really sure if it is really Saizou that is causing the problem since I doubt you would ever let Okita-kun keep something harmful. Then again, since you are Okita-kun's husband you would know much better if your wife has acquired any warts on his body. Please let me know so that we can remedy the situation of the Hogwarts outbreak. I think Tetsu is not going to be the only one acquiring a few warts here and there.

-Kondou

_**Author's Note**: Hogwarts- a witch's "wart" on the tip of her nose._

**September 7: Herr doctor**

Vice-Commander,

I regret to inform you that first captain Okita-san has been injure in the attack against a few renegades. The attack was not what we expected the renegades been executed but Okita-san has received a stab wound and now is resting.

Normally I've would have let the Director write to you informing of Okita-san's condition which as of right now isn't as critical since I've treated him with Adder's Tongue to help stop the wounds bleeding. However, the Director felt it would be best if I were to write to you since I have been treating Okita-san's wounds.

The powder that you have sent to help breathing for Okita and the fever medication been implemented to help ease his pain. We will need new supplies if you are able too. Other then that Okita-san's injuries seem to be recovering naturally. However, during his restlessness of his fever he has been calling for you.

Kondou-san reassured me that you would not have to worry too much since he would make sure that Okita-san would be all right.

Regards,

Saitou

**September 8: Twin stars**

Saitou Hajime,

I thank you for taking care of Souji. Knowing that kid, he could possibly hurt himself unnecessary. I would like a detail explanation of the attack. I would have been coming back soon however, the situation around my area has deteriorated and I am needed here.

You were correct in giving Souji the Adder's Tongue for the wounds however, I recommend you to use what I have given to you attach to this letter. It should help with Souji's condition. The directions are with the medicine on how to give it to him. If he should refuse then you have my permission to tie him up and stick it too him.

I cannot understand why Kondou-san keeps on pointing out that Souji is my twin star when we all know that kid is a pain in the ass. Please inform Kondou-san I appreciate his help with Souji.

-Toshizou Hijikata.

**September 9: The new exotic**

Toshi,

I must insist that you stop sending weird exotic plants to the complex. The last plant tried to eat Tetsu-kun, which I am sure you probably did it on purpose just to get that boy running but still. Consider the effects that a death of a Paige boy would cause to Okita-kun.

I know you want to cheer up Okita-kun with all these new plants. In addition, that obsessive-compulsive obsession you have over living things will help his health. You really need to take a break my friend.

The rumors about a political syndicate in your area have arrived here. I hope you manage to infiltrate what you need and get the job done. Okita-kun misses you deeply even though you keep sending parcel after parcel to him. What are you trying to do Toshi? I thought you have finish courting with him since he was nine years old.

-Kondou

**September 10: When I see your heavens**

Souji,

I hope you enjoy those plants. I know you are probably still in pain that is why I keep telling you to stay in **BED**! For your own good, honest I have gotten the whole play back on what you did and that was reckless!

What in nine hells of kami told you to attack those renegades by yourself? I did not teach you to fight just so you can throw your life away you brat! How many times do I have to tell you to let the other's take care of these projects? Even though you can fight against five men does not mean your immortal you brat.

If I hear anything about your misbehavior, I will be sure to punish you when I get back! Therefore, you better not dare set a foot out of that futon of yours!

I do not want to see you when I die in heaven of hell before myself! You got that!

-Hijikata


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however, the writings and contents do.

**Author Note:** Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series Chapter 3

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 11: A guise of gentle words**

Hijikata-san,

I am perfectly fine to write back to you. It is not over taxing and besides I thought writing would ease your mind of worry. A guise of gentle words you would claim but truthfully, I am fine just a bit sore from the fever.

The plants are sweet and I understand that one tried to eat Tetsu-kun. I regretfully inform you that Saizou ate some of those plants you sent. It seems that pigs have affinity for vegetation of that form. However, on the bright side the man-eating plant you given to the complex is still alive. I think Saizou does not really think it looks that tasty. Therefore, when you get back home you will have at least one plant left that is unharmed by your son's affinity to plants.

As a good wife of yours, I feel it is also in my right to inform you that your futon has been found in the well. How it came to being in the well, I am uncertain to say the least. The plans that Kondou-san has been going over regarding the investigation you've been doing has been going well. He will inform you in the letters on the scope of trouble and the location.

I have to stop writing now Hijikata-san. I am afraid it is time for medication that your faithful Saitou-san has been dousing me with in order to make me docile for his take over of my persons. If I sound a bit out of it while I write this letter let it be know that it is the entire medications fault for making me feel fuzzy in the head.

-Souji

P.S. Stop making Saitou give me medicine!

P.S.S. I rather have candy!

**September 12: Dear Confucius**

Dear Confucius,

We all know you have no free will however; we felt that we should inform you of the dysfunction of your wife. He had started to throw fits into the air and your futon has landed into the well due to his anger of your medication. We as faithful followers of the Shinsengumi implore you to stop with your drug addictions of Okita Souji.

A few days after the futon caper we have discover that he started to sharpen a katana in his bed. While muttering to himself, it is evident that his insanity is due to bed rest and the medication that Saitou Hajime has been forcing upon.

Screams of 'stop it' has been going on ever night that Saitou-san has gone to give medicine to Okita-san. It is in the best interest that you call off your hound in hopes that we as residences of the Shinsengumi can get some rest.

-The Trio

**September 13: Go west**

Kondou,

You tell me to go east, you tell me to go west, and you tell me to go north, and even god damn south. Therefore, be a pal and stop giving people the address where I am going to be located in. After all, I am here on business and even though it is nice to have letters but to get them frequently, it seems more like some form of blackmail instead of friendly correspondence.

Only a few people are allow to write to me I understand why you let Saitou into the business but since when did things get so desperate that you decided to alert the trio on how to contact me?

For god sakes man the flood of letters are going to raise some eyebrows to where I am at so tell them to limit it or something or at least write on the same day and send it on the same day in one huge package.

As for your comment about Souji regarding courtship since he was nine years old you are seriously smoking something wrong to even suggest something remotely corruptive like that. Besides who says anything about courtship?

-Hijikata

**September 14: On friendship**

You Three!

Stop writing me nonsense letters about Souji! He is sick and needs medication so bare with it! As for that comment about Confucius that will be 100 laps around the complex!

Just because Souji is throwing, a tantrum does not mean you people cannot be men about it! As for my futon when I get back there better be a new one in my room!

-Vice Commander

Toshizou Hijikata

**September 15: Your eyes closed**

Souji,

Even if you are complaining about the medicine, you have to realize it is for your own good. It has only been a few days since your injury so be a good boy, keep your eyes closed, and take the medicine.

I cannot be by your side to ensure that you would take these things to keep your health up. You always been a sickly child and taking care of you has been something I have grown use too. You may laugh at me poke funny at me. Even drive me insane with your crazy ideas and foolish teasing.

However, you are still a part of my life and I do not wish to see you suffer so with those riddle coughs and pain filled face. You might be wondering why I am writing this expressively to you, maybe being excruciatingly blunt in my wording but in the area where I am at.

I have seen things that I do not wish for your eyes to witness. I have seen the cold murder that I wish that you would never walk across and so be a good child and keep your eyes closed to these numerous acts that might stain your vision.

The cruelty of man can be crueler then that of a demon. At least with a demon people know the acts committed are in the rite of what they are. Nevertheless, with humans it is just unexpected the cruelty they committed could rival that of a demon. So just, keep your eyes closed for at least there is a path I can follow and that is to ensure that you do not go where I may walk.

-Hijikata


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however, the writings and contents do.

**Author Note:** Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series Chapter 4

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 16: Older ghosts**

Toshi,

The reason for the letters sent to you is to express that you have a family over on this side of Japan. I have felt that it would be in your best interest to keep you up to date with letters. However, as you requested letters are being packaged into one to be sent to your area of location.

This is why you possibly are wondering why there has not been an over flooding of letters to you. As for my comment regarding Okita-kun you are courting him. You have been courting him since he was seven when he first laid eyes on your broad back you subconsciously raised your figure and try to intimidate him.

Yet you cannot fool me Toshi. When Souji scraped his knee, you had taken care of him and with your gentle hand wooed him into submission and adoration for you. Okita-kun recently since the arrival of your letter has fallen into a cold docile state. He no longer complains when taking the medicine and the liveliness that we see him display been anything but falsified to cover the pain.

I must confess Toshi I had secretly read that letter and felt the burden that Okita-kun must be feeling at the pain you are facing in your travels. Okita-kun loves you like no other I am certain he wants to leave the Shinsengumi headquarters to be with you to walk with you. Even though it pains you, Toshi that child at age nine picked up that sword to learn the arts because of you. If that is not love then I am uncertain as to what it is then.

I never wanted to send you out there my friend. I never wanted you to face those older ghosts that you had butchered let alone gain new ghosts as you travel.

-Kondou

**  
September 17: Scenes from the life of a double monster**

Hijikata-san,

Your travels sound harsh and it may be horrible for you to face those cruel things in your wake. It sadly grieves me that you are facing these things without my presence by your side. However, Hijikata-san, I can no longer keep my eyes closed for just like you I've been stamped as a demon.

Perhaps it is the will of fate that I am given these scenes from the life of a double monster. You being one monster, myself being the other, and to be truthful I have no regrets in that certain fashion for I am beside you.

Would you really be concern for me Hijikata-san if I were not a demon? Would you turn your eyes upon the vessel that I possessed if I remain nothing but an innocent? I think not. A demon is only attracted to its own, and even though it hungers to consume another lesser then itself, I am afraid my dear Hijikata-san I am anything less then yourself.

For monsters are monsters and can only remain beside one another. You never see an innocent child remain beside a monster without being gobbled up. Therefore, in the end I have no regrets Hijikata-san for I am a demon just like you, I am a monster just like you, and even though you hate that fact. I have no regrets what so ever for I can be your bride if nothing else.

That is all that matters being by your side. You may call it foolish but I think it is the fool that cannot learn to accept things as easily as I have.

Your Bride,

Okita Souji

P.S. Do you want me to change my last name to your own? Hijikata-san how does Toshizou Souji sound? Maybe I should change it to Hijikata Souji but I feel that perhaps it would be a cutie if you change your name to Okita Hijikata ne! 3

**September 18: Arrangement in black and gold**

Vice Commander,

As ordered by Okita-san I have purchased a uniform for you in arrangement in black and gold since your older outfit in black and white is lying in tatters in the pigpen. If you are wondering sir Okita-san has miraculous made a recover from his injuries. He has declared himself fit for duty and has taken all the medication and fed it to the local sick.

Sir if you do not mind me asking but since when did you decided, you would marry Okita-san? If you are, can I request a day off to attend such a celebration? It would be nice to see some liveliness in the hallways and it has been a while since Sake has been distribute among our ranks.

Okita-san also informed me that when you come back that preparations are to be started for the wedding. However, until it is confirmed I'll continued my duties and wait on your reply. If there is no such wedding I do so hope you would not hurt Okita-san since he seems perky then usual and has made the morale of the soldiers around us go up.

-Saitou Hajime

**September 19: Dante in hell**

V.C.,

We've heard about your marriage and just wanted to ask this question. If you are getting married to Okita-san and he is a male does that mean you will be having your honeymoon in Dante's Inferno?

If you are, we like you to send us some of the hot embers in hopes to help warm us up in winter. Surely all those women would be unhappy with your sudden nuptials. Nevertheless, hey it is wonderful you get to be with such a happy go lucky individual as your bride.

-The Trio

**September 20: Chinatown fiction**

Souji,

When did you come up with such a Chinatown fiction of us getting married? For goodness sakes your antics is going to be the death of me. We have not even partaken past kissing so what makes you think we are going to get hitched you brat!

However, it is good to see you being energetic to pull such a prank like this with my absence. Just do not over do things!

In addition, your not a monster do not start being an ass going off about things like that when we know you are not there. (Author: Denial) So get off that bratty rear of yours and fix this prank of yours since everyone expects for us to tie the knot.

-Hijikata

P.S. Still Single and your still green behind the ears!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however, the writings and contents do.

**Author Note:** Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series Chapter 5

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 21: A secret unlit room**

Kondou,

I do not really remember courting Souji at age seven. Even if I wanted to intimidate him it was to make sure no brat would be around me since I don't like baby sitting! Besides, even if you claim it is denial it is so rude of you to exploit my weakness regarding that brat!

My friend I know you don't want to send me out on this mission but it is undeniable that we are blind in the Shinsengumi headquarters without some eyes and ears outside. Attacks of new organizations are being formed and if we do not have people in the field then we are sitting ducks. Information is vital and I understand why you sent me out because I am a individual that can easily mix out in the world.

People like Souji, Saitou, and the trio aren't meant for the job since they would draw to much attention and their inexperience would end up revealing to much to be seen. Souji would kill the people around him instead of leaving a few to run away claiming ghosts. The trios are too loud and they would draw attention by their style of fighting, and Saitou is a suspicious character to begin with.

A secret unlit room is better used when it is only one that can handle the atrocities around. Besides this what is this about me being wed to Souji? Don't tell me you decided to help that brat in this schema? I am still young and I should stay single until I reach that fine age of coughing and hacking but it isn't going to happen just yet!

Also keep your eyes open Kondou there is going to be a raid soon on a local rich merchant from a group of gangsters. They are also involved in local drug dealing of opium just for your information. I suspect someone from the local brothels being involved so you might want to keep a eye on suspicious activities.

-Hijikata.

**September 22: The observed observer**

Saitou,

I have no misgivings as to why I am receiving a new uniform. However, I would like to know why my old uniform lay in tatters in the first place when it has been in my room. I've also noticed in recent letters from Souji that he has indeed made this flux of improvement in health. I'll also keep in mind some punishment for waste of medicine that may provide useful to those men of our complex.

As to your question on marriage, I am not getting married and if I am it is none of anyone's business!

I know your one to be a observer in things however even what you observe maybe wrong. I suggest you use your skills to observe those around you in case there is a suspicious informant. Kondou will give you a report on what is going on and be sure to keep Souji out of trouble for that brat knows how to get himself into situations.

-Vice Commander

Toshizou Hijikata

**September 23: To Aurora, not to hurry**

You Three,

Need serious help. I am not getting married to Souji. As for going to hell I'll be sure to see you down there before I send anything remotely like hot embers. However, if you three keep up on your pranks I'll be sure to stuff hot ambers up your arse in hopes that you would become more dedicated in your duties as Shinsengumi!

So buzz off!

-Vice Commander

Toshizou Hijikata

**September 24: Almost gothic**

Hijikata-san,

I am sure it is all in good time that you would realize that it is horribly useless to resist the final curtain. You're attracted to me and you've proven it to me especially when I feel wood every time I sit in your lap. Denial is a bad trait and it is cowardly of you to try to run away instead of facing the fact of life.

Your pissed, your horny, and you so want to get into my bed. So let's leave it at that. Unless you would like to just have casual fling I am sure that would be fine with me. Hijikata-san you have to realize that I've murder people kill and slice them without any remorse. Do you honestly think that I am so innocent to not realize the corruption of the flesh?

Oh you poor capricious man. I always thought it were women that changes their minds constantly but you've surely proven me wrong. However, since it is obvious that you certainly can't run and you practically ruined me for marriage in the straightest sense. I am afraid Hijikata-san you have to take responsibility for your crimes. Yes even if you are going to run away I am certain there is a shred of honor in your body that would ensure you would do me right.

I do not mean in the sense of casual fling, but if that is all you are willing to give, and willing to stake your honor on it. I shall be content to be you are er mister (equivalent of mistress). At least it assures that I have a place in your life and bed. If you make up your decision please let me know, but know this Hijikata-san. 3 I always get what I want ne!

On a side note, would you like pink, red, or black bed sheets? I am partial to the black it seems almost gothic. However, in case of consummation of our love we should go with red. Saizou happens to like sleeping on pink bed sheets and of course, we need to have a basket for him to sleep in when we share a room.

You're Mister,

Okita Souji

P.S. I'll like to take a honeymoon at a hot springs.

**September 25: What we had I cannot even say**

Toshizou,

The relationship between you and Okita-kun has been going on for some time so take it like a man! Besides what we had in a relationship I cannot say for sure my comrade for one thing I wouldn't be so callous to exploit any weakness of yours unless it is for your own good.

As for the journey it is beneficial for the Shinsengumi that you are out there. The information you provided on the raid proven true and we had managed to get into the vicinity before any harm was done. Okita-kun and the trio as you so call them had handle the raiders before they manage to get into the area. I've had the boys dress up to fool the raiders or gangsters as you call them. Also another group had gone into their hide out and confiscated the opium it is now being disposed of. As for the wedding I am afraid my friend that since it is for your good…that you should do it. After all your not growing any younger.

-Kondou


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **PMK does not belong to me however, the writings and contents do.

**Author Note:** Just decided to write a series in the 31days community on live journal. This is what I've came up please excuse the grammar and if you are one of those grammar crazy people and can't stand my grammar then your free to correct it and e-mail it to me.

**Title:** Letter Series Chapter 6

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**September 26: Loneliness and desire**

Hey You Brat!

It is never useless to resist and the question is to resist what? Attraction does not really mean marriage Souji! Hell even if there is desire it does not necessary add up to some relationship it is all carnal! For one thing I may love to go to some of those houses with the lot of our men just to splurge my desires but it doesn't mean I am going to marry any of those ladies! Let alone you!

I'm not in denial! Damn it! Besides that I may be pissed but I am so not going near your bed! Even if you whine or sulk about it! And where the hell did you get this information about the word casual fling! Have you been listening too much to those three perverts? I've told you to stop following them around! Just because I am not there!

Who are you calling capricious and don't you dare compare to me some sissy female! I didn't ruin you for marriage you brat and don't you try that whole honor thing. Last time you said such a thing you con me into buying you candy for a whole month!

As for the whole mister (mistress) thing I am not that lonely to abide by your so call proposition. If you're so horny then go to those whorehouses and get yourself laid! The men have shown you where it is after all. Shit Kondou even made me bring you too one and all you did was play cards with the lady! When did you decide to hit puberty all of a sudden and instead of going onto females you go onto men! Were you hit too many times on the head by a stick?

Stop playing around about this wedding thing. You're even getting Kondou into it and he and the rest of the crew would be harping me about it! And it is so not happening!

-Hijikata

**September 27: Chasing the metaphysical express**

Vice Commander,

There are many phrases that can be seen to explain your utter defeat. Some that are great in meaning other's quite shallow but in this case I'll have to side with Okita-san and state that you are chasing the metaphysical express. You may run after what you do not want to see but even though you try to get away the truth is never too far away from you.

Okita-san has expressed to me his desires and interest in you and since you have declared his health and good conscious on my persons. I as his guardian until you come back will have to advise you to turn around and stop chasing something that is obviously not there and look at the thing that mostly makes you happy.

This may seem out of place but Okita-san is a emotional being one that is sly and clever but even though he may seem so cheerful by what I can garnish from the spiritual readings it will be best if you start considering your futures together.

There is a red string that connects your fifth finger together to cut it would be most ill advised.

-Saitou

**September 28: Lady Madonna**

Kondou,

You make it sound scandalous that I am doing something dirty with Souji. Souji is not a Lady Madonna but he is close enough to being one in a presence of one cover in so much blood. I may have given him a sword to play with but it does not mean that I would wish to put on some lustful advances on the boys presence. I am not that sick Kondou!

Though by how you make the situation sound regarding dressing up Souji in girlie clothing it makes me wonder if you have certain misgivings of Souji.

Kondou I'll be heading home after this one job it should take me a bit to get back since I am stuck between a few hard spaces here. I'll check out the sea board area on anything regarding the rumors that have been flying lately.

Also stop it with making me sound old I am not that OLD! For fuck sakes man…I'm not getting hitch and that is final. Even if you are my pal doesn't mean you can shove me into something I'm not going for unless you got something to offer that is really big!

-Hijikata

**September 29: Thoughts of a dying atheist**

Hey Grumpy Pants!

What side of the futon did you wake yourself out of? You are so going to be in trouble when we tell your fiancé what sort of potty mouth you have!

Besides you aren't going to go far now since your fiancé has everyone convinced that you two are getting hitch so you better pay up when you get back or else hell will be there to give you ambers instead of us!

-The Rocking Trio

**September 30: Exeunt omnes**

_Dear Hijikata-san,_

_You have won many battles ne! But it is obvious that I'll win the war. I've found a cute little phrase called "exeunt omnes" so when you get back Hijikata-san…Sings you're sunk. I'm sure you'll be back by later tonight and this letter would be in your room waiting. So when this happens tell me if it is truly what you expect it to be ne! Cause no matter what you say your mine!_

_-Souji Okita_

Fingers wrapped around the note and slowly slid the parcel of paper onto a desk off the side. Dark hair matted against sweaty cheeks while smoke lingers in the air from the exhalation of a man sated to say the least.

A pair of white arms was carelessly thrown across his waist dark iris hair spread all around the futon of white where scatters of Sakura petals linger here and there crush and smattered by their bodies sweat and heat.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happen between the two the air permeated of their joining and careful bands of red thread trail around their wrists joining them. It was a battle indeed and in the end it was true that he had fallen.

The denial of what he was going to protest when he arrived home wasn't enough and in the end he succumbed to the seduction of this waif. The fingers of his right hands trail down the silken arms of this boy now man of his.

Slowly the younger of the two shifted awake stretching his body in fluidity, "Hijikata-san?"

A slow smirk spread across Toshizou's face, "So when do you want to get married?"

Owari

Exeunt omnes (Trans: "Going all Out") I hope this is right since I am not that good at Latin. Forgive me if it is wrong.


End file.
